


Constant

by Roesslyng



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roesslyng/pseuds/Roesslyng
Summary: There was simply a concept of something being "too much" at times.It can be anything, really.
Relationships: Norway/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Constant

**Author's Note:**

> Just some pure SuNor fluff cause I needed it. It's my first time writing smth so yeah, don't be harsh on me—

There was simply a concept of something being "too much" at times.

It can be anything, really. Too much salt in that one salad you bought yourself for lunch. Too much noise coming from your neighbor's house. Too much light shining from behind almost closed curtains. Too much dust on your favourite - and, of course, IKEA-bought - cupboard. Too much work. _Too much work—_

Yes, it must be it.

Sweden was never the one to deny the work he was given. Quite the contrary, he was the hardworking type, that one type you can ask to finish your job because:

_"Oh man, so I met that gooorgeous girl yesterday, and we agreed to meet today again, but I just totally forgot, can you finish that project for me? Thanks, man, you're the best—"_

And he could never say no to you.

He would work late into the night, too late, most people would tell you, if you'd ask them. The stars would start to disappear, and you can almost see the sun rising up.

_Being a country wasn't easy_

Swede would put his glasses down and rub his eyes. _More work to do._ It was often like this. Almost every day, the certain Norwegian would say.

Not today. No.

There was simply a concept of something being too much at times. And today it was too much work.

Switching off his computer, he glanced at the clock. Children's time, Bedwald thought, just ten minutes past midnight. A perfect time for a bit of a rest, everything else can wait.

The house was quiet, as he walked towards the bedroom. Lights switched off, doors closed, all things as they should be. Sweden liked it that way. Everything under control. Good.

There was only one thing in the whole house that he could never control. Not now. Not in the modern times. Centuries ago, probably, but he isn't sure about it. Never was, as much as he can remember.

_Norway_

That man had Sweden wrapped around his finger and Swede doesn't even know how did it happen. Norway doesn't know it himself. They don't need to. Knowing too much is never good.

Entering the room he saw a single lamp turned on. That wasn't right. Moving closer, he took a moment to appreciate the way Norwegian was spread on the bed sheets, a book in his hand. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for Berwald to finish his job. He always did.

Turning off the last light source, he tried his best not to wake the Norwegian up, when he took the book from his hands. He didn't succeed and it wasn't a surprise, Norway was always a light sleeper.

"Hmhh… what time is it?"

"Just a bit past midnight. Decided to finish early today." Sweden added with a shrug when he saw Lukas looking at him, unspoken question in his eyes.

"Oi, so you did? Good…"

Berwald had no time to say anything, as he was pulled on top of the Norwegian, hovering over him. The other man wrapped his arms around Swede's neck, zero intention of letting him go any time soon.

"Plan on spending some time with me, rather than your work?"

"Gladly"

Perhaps there were some things that are too much for Sweden at times. Perhaps.

Norway was never one of them.


End file.
